Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones
by Nasuasda
Summary: Los Carrow y Snape gobernaban Hogwarts. Neville tenía una vena suicida queriendo desafiarlos y volver a invocar al ED. El mundo mágico se venía abajo. Voldemort se hacía cada vez con más y más poder. Parkinson estaba resultando verdaderamente insoportable. Se escuchaba a niños gritar y chillar por los pasillos. Pero Parvati sólo quería pensar en él y olvidarse de todo lo demás.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **no soy británica, no soy rica, y no me apellido Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Este fic viene a cuento de una historia complementaria que se me venía a la cabeza sobre Pansy, Neville y Parvati de otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Y digamos que mis desvaríos nocturnos han ayudado bastante. Peeero, esta historia se habría quedado en el baúl de mi mente de no haber leído una petición de fic que pongo a continuación ;)

\- **Druida** ha pedido un **Parvati Patil/Neville Longbottom**, séptimo año o posterior a la guerra. Parvati colada por Neville y este que se mantenga canon. Basado en esta frase de Pansy: "_—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro—. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati._"

Espero con todo mi pequeño corazoncito que le guste a Druida, y a todo el que quiera leerla bienvenido sea :) Sin más, a leer!

**_Let it go!_**

* * *

**_01\. Prólogo._**

Parvati se trenzaba el cabello como todos los días. Su imagen le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, su piel oscura llena de pecas que apenas se veían y su negro cabello recogido en la compleja trenza. Su habitación era la misma de siempre, roja y blanca, con la bola de cristal en un rincón y las cartas apiladas en la mesa. Todo parecía igual.

Claro, sin contar el número de muertes que iban en aumento ignorando lo que pudieran decir los periódicos. Sin tener en cuenta el aire putrefacto... Se sentía en el ambiente que todo iba de mal en peor, que la guerra se avecinaba, que la muerte estaba cerca.

Porque la situación estaba por empeorar. Era evidente.

Pero Parvati no quería esto. Ella todavía era joven, quería vivir, quería soñar, quería disfrutar y ser feliz. Parvati quería enamorarse, al menos una vez. Por eso se trenzaba siempre el cabello, por eso se daba una leve capa de maquillaje, por eso se ponía guapa y se aseguraba de que su imagen fuera perfecta. Porque Parvati siempre quiso enamorarse, reír, cantar, bailar y llorar. Quería vivir, pero ahora era difícil. Con tantas desapariciones, con tantas muertes, ¿quién te aseguraba que tú no serías el siguiente?

Parvati iba a morir, lo sabía. Y bien sabía ella que moriría más pronto que tarde. Pero si tenía que morir, prefería morir enamorada.

\- **Parvati. **\- su hermana Padma asomó la cabeza por la puerta. - **Tenemos que irnos ya.**

La chica suspiró sonoramente. Seguía siendo la misma chica, sus pecas seguían en el mismo sitio, su cabello, su postura, sus gestos infantiles, su rostro. Todo seguía igual. Pero por dentro, en su pecho muy cerca del corazón, en su alma, en su mente ella había cambiado. Ahora era diferente. Ya no era la misma de antes.

Nadie lo era.

* * *

**_Finite!_**

Bien, sé que por ahora no se ve mucho enamoramiento ni nada por el estilo. En mi defensa es el epílogo y pronto se irá viendo. Pronto se irá enamorando Parvati, pronto se irá viendo la terquedad de Neville, y pronto se verá a la toca narices de Pansy... La verdad es que creo que será to' lindo si me sale como más o menos como lo tengo en la mente así que tenedme paciencia, please :)

Merezco tomates? o rosas?


	2. Un año diferente

Wiiiii, lo conseguí! Aquí el segundo cap, con 1908 palabras :)

_**Let it go!**_

* * *

Estaba destrozada. Simple y llanamente destrozada. No había forma de que su ánimo pudiera levantarse. No había forma de que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro. No había forma de que volviera a ser la misma chica alegre y divertida de antes. Ya no.

Cómo serlo, de todas formas. Cuando Parvati fue al tren para comenzar su nuevo año en Hogwarts sabía que ése sería un año diferente. No por la sensación de agobio que la acompañaba constantemente, ni por la desaparición de conocidos y amigos hijos de muggles, _sangres sucia_, que también. Pero no. No fue sólo eso. El nuevo año en Hogwarts resultó ser diferente, sí. Pero no de la manera que Parvati esperaba.

El nuevo año resultó ser diferente porque ahora tres mortífagos gobernaban la dirección del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Uno dirigía y los otros dos se encargaban de la Ley y el Orden. Ésa era la máxima expresión pública de que Lord Voldemort se estaba haciendo con el control del mundo mágico. El antiguo Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que antes siempre había sido un lugar seguro, era ahora una forma más de exhibir poder.

La dirección pasó a ocuparla el asesino de Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, era ahora quien se sentaba en el despacho circular del director. Con él, Hogwarts se estaba convirtiendo en una ramificación más del poder que ostentaba el Lord Oscuro. Con él, ya no había posibilidad para los hijos de muggles. Con él, se perseguía a niños y niñas.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había pasado a ser Artes Oscuras a secas. Una clase obligatoria para todos los cursos. Una clase donde te obligaban a lanzar y recibir la maldición _Cruciatus_ yla maldición _Imperius_. Artes Oscuras era una clase donde te enseñaban a hacer daño, no a evitarlo. Una clase del Mal, para el Mal y por el Mal. La clase de un mortífago, de Amycus Carrow.

Y lo peor de todo no eran esos dos mortífagos, Snape como director, y Amycus Carrow como profesor.

Lo peor era tener otra mortífaga como profesora, Alecto Carrow. Una mortífaga, hija de una bruja y de un muggle, que había decidido menospreciar, insultar y denigrar la vida de la gente no mágica en las clases de Estudios Muggles. Una _profesora_ que había decidido mostrarles la Inquisición, contarles los horrores de los muggles y la condición porcina de todos ellos.

Lo peor era ver la impotencia de los profesores al no poder salvar a los alumnos más pequeños. Lo peor era ver como la profesora McGonagall se resistía a decir los nombres de niños, porque todos ellos eran niños, que habían quebrantado alguna norma. ¿Y qué norma podría haber quebrantado un niño? Reír demasiado, hablar muy alto, llegar tarde, comer en abundancia, correr por los pasillos, soñar... Tal vez. Parvati a veces deseaba ser capaz de hacer algo, de levantarse y gritar. De decir "No." De gritar "¡Basta!"

Lo peor era ver a los Slytherin con una sonrisa sádica y una mueca de cinismo en los labios, deseando _castigar_ a los sancionados. Verlos pasear orgullosos por todo el castillo como amos y señores. Sentir su deseo de lanzar maldiciones y cobrar antiguas ofensas. Escuchar la voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson mientras reía de puro gozo y se burlaba de un apaleado Neville Longbottom.

Lo peor era verse obligada a torturar a aquellos que estaban castigados. Escuchar los gritos de dolor. Ver su miedo reflejado en su mirada, segura de que ella también mostraba el mismo miedo. Recibir una maldición cuando se negaba a pronunciar las palabras. Ver como utilizaban a Neville de afilador de cuchillos.

Parvati sabía que ese año sería diferente a todos los anteriores, lo que no pudo imaginar fueron los horrores a los que debería enfrentarse en el que antes había sido su hogar y que ahora se había convertido en una cárcel. Porque ahora Hogwarts era una cárcel, una prisión de niños. Para que los padres estuvieran calladitos y se portaran bien.

Y eso dolía. Porque saber que te torturan es una cosa. Pero saber que además de torturarte pueden estar haciendo lo mismo con tus seres queridos. O que le muestran a tu familia las aberraciones que te hacen y las que te obligan a hacer.

Eso dolía, dolía de una forma que Parvati jamás imaginó que dolería.

La muchacha sabía que ese año ella había cambiado. Su hermana había cambiado. Sus padres habían cambiado. Parvati sabía que todos allí habrían cambiado. Lo que no podría haber imaginado es cuánto.

El que más la sorprendió fue Neville Longbottom. Un chico que nunca había captado demasiado su atención. Pero ahora sí lo hacía, llamaba su atención y la de cualquiera, y no sólo porque fuera más alto o atractivo. No, sino porque era imposible no fijarse en el.

De todos los alumnos y profesores que quedaban ese año en Hogwarts, Neville era el que con más determinación y fuerza de voluntad, porque física apenas le quedaría ya, se enfrentaba a los hermanos Carrow. Neville los desafiaba, los afrontaba, se resistía a sus maldiciones y a sus torturas. Neville seguía en pie aún después de haber caído, mucho después de haber caído.

Y eso era lo que más sorprendía a Parvati, que siguiera adelante, con la espalda recta y la mirada en alto, desafiante. El único que aún parecía conservar la esperanza.

— ¡Pati! —chilló a su oído su amiga Lavender. La morena la miró entre sorprendida y furiosa por el chillido innecesario—. ¿En qué mundo estabas? Venga, —continuó sin esperar respuesta—, tienes que soplar las cartas para que pueda leerte el futuro.

Parvati suspiró y sopló en dirección al montoncito de cartas que tenía apiladas su amiga. Lavender también había cambiado. Ahora era más madura. _Quizá_. Por el momento, lo que la joven mostraba a los demás era una degeneración de su antigua creencia en la profesora Trelawney. Estaba obsesionada con la bola de cristal, las cartas del tarot y los posos del té. Recurría continuamente a ensayos de acierto-error sobre sus predicciones para perfeccionar su _ojo interior_... Pareciera que se negaba a ver lo que sucedía realmente a su alrededor, sumida en sus propias visiones del mundo.

A Parvati le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo. Abstraerse. Seguir creyendo que eran unas niñas y que sólo tenían que preocuparse por estar guapas y conseguir pareja para el baile de Navidad. Preocuparse únicamente por la moda y los complementos, y no por a quién torturarían los Carrow antes de desayunar.

_A Neville_, probablemente.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó de nuevo su amiga—. ¡Estás enamorada!

— ¡¿Qué?! —la muchacha llevaba ya el segundo susto de su vida en menos de dos minutos y eso no podía ser bueno—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Parvati, ¿te quieres esperar? —replicó su amiga con ese tono de marisabidilla que tanto usaba Hermione Granger—. Estas cosas requieren su tiempo.

Lavender, aparentemente muy concentrada, colocaba las cartas del tarot en la mesa mientras verificaba los resultados en su libro de adivinación. Moviendo una y otra vez las diferentes cartas que salían, mirándolas hasta con lupa, olisqueando y murmurando para sí misma cosas inentendibles para su amiga.

—Mmm, interesante. —murmuró de nuevo. Un murmullo que a la impaciente Parvati le crispó los ya de por sí alterados nervios.

— ¿¡Qué es tan interesante!? —chilló la india al borde del histerismo.

—Según está figura estás enamorada… No, espera. Te vas a enamorar muy pronto… Mmm, interesante.

¿Enamorarse? ¿Ella? Eso era imposible, prácticamente estaban en guerra. Por no decir también que la ahora prisión de Hogwarts no era un buen sitio para desarrollar su amor. Bueno, para desarrollar cualquier amor, en realidad.

—Curioso, muy curioso. —continuaba murmurando su amiga completamente inmersa en las cartas.

— ¿Qué es tan curioso?

—Te enamorarás pronto.

— ¡Eso ya lo has dicho!

— Cálmate, Pati. A ver, te enamorarás muy pronto… de alguien que conoces. Pero no lo conoces. Curioso.

— ¿Curioso? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Cómo voy a enamorarme de alguien a quien conozco pero no conozco? ¡Es ridículo! —repitió a viva voz, llamando la atención de todos en su Sala Común.

—Es curioso porque mira. —le explicó la rubia acercándola a las cartas—. Es una oveja. Pero la oveja está tapada, o rodeada, por la serpiente, como quieras verlo... Por eso es curioso. —repitió golpeando la carta repetidas veces—. Significa que conoces una parte, pero hay otra parte que permanece oculta, oscura, misteriosa… No sé. Es muy difícil de leer.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Parvati ahora sí más calmada y más interesada por la lectura de las cartas.

— ¿Ves? —preguntó Lavender mientras señalaba la carta de la izquierda, el as de copas—. Ésta de aquí dice que te enamorarás, y luego viene esta otra.

—La oveja con la serpiente.

—Sí, y el libro dice muy poco de ella.

— ¿Pero qué dice?

—Pati, tienes que tener más paciencia. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. —Ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, Lavender continuó con la explicación—. Pues puede leerse de dos formas. O has visto, el lado oscuro de esa persona y conocerás el bueno. O has visto, el lado bueno y conocerás sus secretos más oscuros. Es demasiado ambiguo para tener una lectura clara.

—Y con esta carta significa… —intentó comprender Parvati.

—Que te enamorarás de una persona malvada a la que veas algo bueno, o de alguien bueno que tenga algo malo... Tal vez quiera decir que te enamorarás de esa persona cuando descubras ese lado oculto... No sé, es demasiado extraña.

Parvati no podía pensar. ¿Se enamoraría de alguien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Eso estaba mal. Había gente sufriendo, ella misma sufría, todos allí sufrían. ¿Cómo podría ella tener la desfachatez de enamorarse?

Por otra parte… ¿Acaso no había buscado siempre esa sensación de júbilo? Esa clara sensación en el bajo vientre que definían en las novelas como felicidad. Esa sensación de amar y ser amada. ¿Acaso no había buscado siempre todo eso y más?

Estaban en guerra, sí. Todos sufrían, sí. Pero, ¿acaso no decía Dumbledore que el amor era el arma más poderosa? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a disfrutar y a vivir? ¿Acaso no se merecía amar y ser amada? Al menos por una vez, al menos una.

Por qué cerrarle las puertas al amor cuando siempre había sido su máxima expresión en la vida, lo que siempre había querido, con lo que siempre había soñado... Por qué no ser feliz, al menos un poco, en esos tiempos de dolor e incertidumbre. ¿Acaso no sería ésa una forma más de luchar contra el Señor Oscuro? ¿Acaso amar no era revelarse ante el tenebroso e incierto futuro que se les venía encima? ¿Acaso amar no significaría negarse a seguir sufriendo y arrastrándose ante lo que el Lord Tenebroso dijera? ¿Acaso amar no era bueno?

Estaba decidida. Ese año sería un año diferente. No por la incertidumbre de saber dónde estaban los seres queridos o los amigos, ni por la presencia de tres mortífagos en el colegio, ni por la angustia, ni por las torturas, ni por la muerte, ni por la guerra. No sería diferente por todo eso, que también.

Para Parvati Patil ése sería un año diferente porque ese año se enamoraría. Las cartas lo decían, su mejor amiga lo decía, su corazón lo decía. Ella se enamoraría. Y Parvati tenía muy claro que pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad. Porque podría ser la última.

* * *

_**Finite!**_

Aquí el nuevo cap :) Espero que os guste. La verdad, a mi me está gustando escribir con Pati, es divertido. Y me gusta darle ese toque de profundidad, de que no es simplemente una chica superficial... no sé, me está gustando :)

Pero lo importante es el lector, cómo voy? Más romanticismo? Más acción? Más ED? Más amistad? Mandarme que yo apunto ;)


	3. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los

Siento muchísimo la demora, sé que ha pasado infinidad de tiempo y que probablemente querréis enviarme a la hoguera. En mi defensa, si lo hacéis no podríais saber cómo sigue la historia :P

¿Os convencí de no quemarme? Genial :) Bueno, podría daros un millón de excusas sobre mi tardanza, todas ellas ciertas. Pero lo que os importa es saber sobre la vida de Parvati, así que

**_¡Let it go!_**

* * *

Juró de nuevo al percatarse del camino que emprendían sus pensamientos. En los últimos días Parvati se había descubierto más veces de las que admitiría nunca pensando en Neville. Sus gestos, sus palabras, su comportamiento, sus desafíos… sus torturas. En demasiadas ocasiones había girado violentamente la cabeza al verse descubierta observándolo.

Pero es que era difícil no hacerlo. El muchacho había dejado de ser el chico tímido y asustadizo de siempre para convertirse en todo un digno miembro de la Casa Gryffindor. Neville se había vuelto en el ejemplo vivo de un rey león, en un hombre valiente. El único hombre lo suficientemente valiente —o estúpido—, para enfrentarse a la tríada que gobernaba Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom era el único que aún conservaba la esperanza. En que la muerte del profesor Dumbledore no fuera una maldita catástrofe. En que Harry estaba por ahí, luchando por todos ellos, _aunque nadie supiera su paradero_. En que todavía quedaban Aurores eficientes y buenos. En que el Ministerio de Magia no estaba completamente bajo el mando de Voldemort.

Parvati también quería tener esperanza. Pero es que eso ya rayaba la más absoluta estupidez y el masoquismo más obsesivo. Porque, a ver… ¿quién en su sano juicio se interpondría entre la maldición _Cruciatus_ y un completo desconocido? Si alguien tenía una respuesta mínimamente razonable ya podía ir explicándosela a Parvati. Porque eso no era normal.

—Ouch.

La joven abandonó el mundo de sus pensamientos, sustituyéndolo por el mundo real. Ése en el que acababa de chocar contra la espalda de Michael Corner.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Corner? —preguntó malhumorada.

—Longbottom. —respondió él lacónico.

La sangre de Parvati abandonó su rostro en apenas un momento. _No podía estar haciendo alguna de esas locuras de nuevo. _

Lástima que pareciese exactamente eso. Por dentro del cordón de alumnos que observaban con los dientes apretados la escena, se podía apreciar otro cordón, más pequeño, de Slytherins vitoreando la escena. Parvati pudo vislumbrar algunos rostros. Los orangutanes mononeuronales de Crabbe y Goyle riendo ante la escena que veían, sujetando a un chico moreno por los hombros y manteniéndolo de rodillas. Frente a ellos, Nott y Zabini disfrutaban del espectáculo que daba una chica con las túnicas de verde y plata. Ella sonreía apuntando a Neville con su varita. Estaba claro que alguna de esas malditas serpientes lo había golpeado y ahora lo mantenían en esa posición. De otro modo, Neville no estaría arrodillado frente a ella.

—Pero si es el gordito llorón de Gryffindor. —dijo Pansy Parkinson para el disfrute de los Slytherin allí congregados.

— ¡Déjalo en paz, Parkinson! —Parvati no pudo evitar salir en su defensa. Neville ya no era ningún gordito llorón. Era mil veces mejor persona que todos ellos juntos.

—Vaya, vaya. —la serpiente centró su atención en ella, apuntándola perezosamente con la varita—. Nunca pensé que te podrían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

Parvati sacó también su varita. Ella también era una leona, de ningún modo permitiría que esto siguiera así. No iba a permitir que continuaran humillando a Neville de esa forma. Ni que golpearan a más chicos de primero. No iba a dejar a esa maldita serpiente salirse con la suya. Le cortaría la cabeza si era necesario.

─ ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

La inconfundible y profunda voz de Snape los sacó a todos del imán en el que se habían convertido la leona y la serpiente.

─Logbottom y Patil nos han insultado, profesor. ─respondió rápidamente Parkinson─. Longbottom me golpeó y me caí, ─continuó mintiendo con un mohín inocente en los labios─, y cuando le reclamé que tuviera más cuidado, Patil me amenazó con echarme un maleficio.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! ─se defendió Parvati de inmediato─. ¡Es Neville el que está en el suelo! Y yo-…

─ ¡Silencio! ─siseó Snape─. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes y será mejor que cierre la boca si no quiere que sean 50, señorita Patil. ─Parvati se calló rumiando contra las serpientes─. Señorita Parkinson, vaya a la Enfermería si se encuentra mal, está dispensada de asistir al resto de sus clases. El resto, esfúmense.

Snape no necesitó repetirlo antes de que todos se hubieran marchado rápidamente hacia cualquier otro lugar, quedándose ellos tres solos. Parvati se acercó al moreno y lo ayudó a levantarse, pero Neville soltó un quejido y en seguida aflojó su agarre preocupada.

─Neville está herido profesor Snape. ─gruñó la morena más que habló.

El hombre con complejo de murciélago y pelo grasiento se volvió tosco hacia ella.

─ ¿Puede levantarse?

─Sí.

Ése había sido Neville. Apoyándose en el hombro de Parvati y jadeando con fuerza se levantó torpemente. Snape miró a ambos con una ceja alzada, al moreno le costaba mantenerse de pie y apoyaba casi todo su peso en Parvati, que parecía más pequeña.

─Si puede levantarse significa que no está herido, señorita Patil. ─dijo el director y se marchó ondeando su capa tras él.

En cuanto hubo cruzado la esquina del pasillo, Neville volvió a derrumbarse.

─Necesitas ir a la Enfermería! ─exclamó Parvati, no recordaba haberse preocupado tanto por nadie en su vida. Aunque nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

─Estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño. ─se limitó a decir él.

─Neville, tiene que verte la señora Pomffrey. No puedes seguir así.

─Sólo tengo que descansar un poco. ─Parvati intentó protestar de nuevo, pero él la detuvo con los dedos─. En serio, no pasa nada. ─ intentó sonreír, pero sus labios sólo formaron una mueca.

─Neville…

─Venga, tenemos clase de Estudios Muggles. No podemos perder esa clase por nada del mundo. ─bromeó Neville, volviendo a levantarse. Esta vez apoyándose en la pared.

* * *

**_¡Finite!_**

Y hasta aquí llegamos :)

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, un review alegra al escritor y le da ánimos para continuar :D

Prometo que intentaré actualizar más o menos cada semana, muchos besos a todos!


	4. Amycus Carrow

Aquí vengo con otro cap recién salidito del horno :)

Espero que os guste ñ_ñ

**_¡Let it go!_**

* * *

¿Pero a quién narices se le ocurría preguntarle a esa mortífaga, que les enseñaba un pseudónimo de la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, cuánta sangre muggle tenían ella y su hermano? ¿Quién demonios tendría tan pocos dedos de frente como para comparar la raza porcina con los Carrow? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, exigiría a Alecto Carrow bajar la voz en medio de su histerismo habitual? ¿Pero a quién narices se le ocurría? ¡A Neville! ¡A Neville se le ocurría hacer semejante disparate, por supuesto!

Eso pensaba Parvati, con alguna que otra maldición añadida, fuera de la clase donde se impartía la asignatura de Estudios Muggles. Estaba en el tercer piso, cerca de la estatua que llevaba al despacho del director y frente a la clase del profesor Flitwick.

Y estaba de los nervios, hacían horas que la clase había terminado de forma brusca y violenta, con todos los alumnos expulsados a base de maldiciones, salvo Neville. Lo último que había visto Parvati antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la clase en sus narices fue la espalda de Neville, su postura recta y firme, mirando a Alecto Carrow con determinación homicida… Y ahora Parvati no dejaba de pasear de un lado a otro detrás de la puerta, no podía estar quieta ni un minuto, y, aún encima, acababa de escuchar otro grito de Neville. Si seguía así, estaba segura de entrar como fuera a la clase y sacar de ahí al moreno.

En opinión de Parvati, el castigo ya estaba durando demasiado. No, no demasiado, ¡se había pasado de la cuenta! Era obvio que Neville no debería haber desacatado de esa manera a la mortífaga, _era obvio si no quería recibir un par de maldiciones, claro_. Por desgracia, recibir maldiciones estaba a la orden del día en el caso de Neville. El moreno había recibido tantas en lo poco que llevaban de curso que Parvati empezaba a pensar que su cuerpo se estaba inmunizando al dolor. Cosa que no la alegraba especialmente.

Así que no había pasado nada, salvo un único, pequeño y minúsculamente insignificante problema. Que Neville se había pasado esa vez de valiente y de estúpido. Parvati le daba toda la razón en que Alecto Carrow no llegaba siquiera a la categoría de "intento de persona". Pero es que ese "intento de persona" era quien estaba al mando en el colegio ahora… y quien estaba torturando, _de nuevo_, a Neville. Intentó respirar hondo, otra vez, y tranquilizarse. _Ya está, un grito más y entro_, pensó la morena.

Así que, decidida, Parvati se acercó lentamente a la puerta y se quedó quieta, totalmente inmóvil, a la espera de algún sonido. Pero no se escuchaba nada, pasaban los segundos, a Parvati le parecía que fueran horas… y seguía sin oírse nada. Volvió a acercarse un poco más, pegando el oído a la superficie de madera, pero seguía sin escuchar nada. _Quizás ha hecho un_ _Hechizo_ _Silenciador_, maldijo Parvati por lo bajo.

—Vaya, vaya. —su corazón se paralizó al escuchar esa voz gutural—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La sangre se le heló en las venas y rogó a los cielos porque no fuera real. Rogó por estar soñando en su habitación, segura, en su cama y con sus compañeras de cuarto y las mascotas como única compañía. Que esos pasos que escuchaba acercándose a ella fueran los ronquidos de Lavender. Que el pulso que notaba en las sienes y escuchaba en sus tímpanos fuera el sonido del despertador mágico de Gilderoy Lockhart. Que los gritos que volvía a escuchar al otro lado de la puerta fueran los maullidos del gato de Alexia.

Pero sobre todo, por encima de todo lo demás, Parvati imploró que esa mano rugosa, manchada de sangre inocente, que le acariciaba el pelo fueran las sábanas rojas y doradas de su cama.

No fue así.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —la voz habló ahora rozándole el oído—. ¿No te han dicho que infringir el toque de queda está muy mal?

Ése conjunto de sonidos, similar al chirrido de una pizarra cuando es arañada, parecía especialmente contento de que Parvati estuviera fuera de su Sala Común cuando ya había pasado el toque de queda. La india comenzó a respirar superficialmente, eso era malo, eso era muy muy malo. Estaba tan absorta en su enfado con Neville y con el mundo entero que no se había percatado de la hora que era. Bueno, sí que lo había hecho, pero su cerebro no llegó a comprender lo peligroso que podría ser para ella estar fuera de su cama a esas horas. Y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias de su despiste.

—Date la vuelta para que pueda verte. —ronroneó el hombre.

Pero Parvati estaba congelada, no era capaz de pensar en nada y, desde luego, no quería ver con sus propios ojos que eso era real. Parvati no quería constatar que Amycus Carrow se encontraba a su espalda, manoseándola por encima del uniforme. No quería ver la deformada cara, ni la deformada sonrisa de ese hombre. Mucho menos quería comprobar si los rumores que circulaban por el colegio sobre él eran ciertos.

— ¡Vamos! —exclamó él, acariciándole los muslos—. ¡Date la vuelta!

Y sin esperar a que Parvati obedeciera su orden, Amycus la volteó rudamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera verle el rostro, una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Parvati. Amycus no sabía quién era, probablemente ni siquiera le había visto la cara, y muy difícilmente podría reconocerla cuando nunca prestaba atención a los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin. De modo que decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo.

— ¡_Protego_! —gritó apuntando hacia atrás.

No se volteó a comprobar si su hechizo había dado en el blanco. No se giró a ver si Amycus Carrow había retrocedido debido a la potencia del hechizo. No, lo que hizo Parvati fue mucho más simple que todo eso. Parvati corrió. Como si la vida le fuera en ello, y probablemente así era.

Corrió todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, engarrotadas por el miedo. Corrió con propulsión. Mas sólo pudo llegar a la esquina del pasillo. Hasta ahí duró toda su huída.

— ¡_Crucio_!

El hechizo impactó en su espalda, paralizándola por un momento, antes de caer de rodillas con la espalda arqueada. No era el primer _Crucio_ que recibía, ni mucho menos, pero sí era el más potente de los tres que había llegado a sentir. Parvati sintió como su cuerpo se abría en canal, como sus pies parecieron fundirse con la piedra que pisaban y se deshacían en dolorosos fragmentos.

Sintió su piel arder y su sangre helada. Sintió como sus huesos crujían y punzaban, de la misma manera que si Amycus la estuviera golpeando con un bate de hierro. Sintió su espalda arquearse, como si la médula espinal intentara salir de su sitio en la columna vertebral y no le importara llevarse piel y huesos en el proceso.

Y gritó.

Parvati gritó como si sus cuerdas vocales nunca hubieran producido sonido alguno. De su garganta salió un grito agudo, fuerte, doloroso. Las lágrimas bañaron su rostro y el sudor frío de su cuerpo parecía puro hielo en contraste con su piel.

—Tienes que aprender a no contradecir a tus profesores, niña. —el fétido aliento de Amycus le provocó arcadas—. Crucio.

Y Parvati volvió a gritar. El hechizo se había intensificado aún más. Ahora sólo salían sonidos roncos de sus labios. Estaba perdiendo lentamente el conocimiento, como si su sistema nervioso supiera que ya no podía aguantar mucho más y decidiera apagarse antes de sufrir un cortocircuito. Sus oídos estaban embotados y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas, pero aún así Parvati fue semiconsciente de que el hechizo desaparecía y de la llegada de alguien más. Rogó por que no fuera Alecto.

—Suficiente, Amycus. —era otro hombre, por su tono de voz parecía desinteresado y aburrido—. No hay necesidad de despertar a todo el colegio por un solo infractor.

Parvati intentó moverse con cuidado en el suelo, no quería que los hombres supieran que estaba consciente y tampoco parecía ser buena idea eso de moverse mucho. Pero sí consiguió moverse lo suficiente para ver al otro interlocutor, Snape. Vestía sus acostumbradas túnicas negras y hablaba entre susurros con Amycus con la misma pasión con la que hablaría sobre el tiempo, aunque Parvati sabía que ella era el tema de conversación.

—Estaba fuera de la cama, Severus. —oyó decir al mortífago como disculpándose por haber despertado al director—. Tuve que darle una lección.

—Ya veo. —Snape miró el bulto que era la Gryffindor y continuó con su voz desapasionada—. Aún así, te recuerdo que … a estas horas de la noche.

—Supongo que … evitarlo. —respondió Amycus con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, como si no se arrepintiera en absoluto.

—Te pediría que lo tengas presente la próxima vez. —dijo desdeñoso Snape—. No quiero tener que levantarme … así. —apuntó como si lo hubiera despertado el molesto aletear de una mosca y no los gritos de una joven.

Parvati gimió inconscientemente, había intentado escuchar algo más de la conversación pero los adultos hablaban en un tono demasiado bajo como para que pudiera escuchar toda la conversación.

—Supongo que no es conveniente dejarla ahí. —siseó Snape después de un par de cuchicheos silenciosos.

Lo dijo como si fuera algo tedioso, como si ella no valiera la pena. Si antes Parvati se había sentido ofendida, ahora sus dientes rechinaban de furia. Si tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, claro.

—No te preocupes, la llevaré a la enfermería. —se apresuró a decir el mortífago.

_¡No!_, su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Aunque odiara a Snape, la morena sabía con dolorosa certeza que él era mejor que Carrow. Tal vez el director vio la súplica en sus ojos, ya que no consintió tal acto por parte del otro hombre.

—Quizás sea más conveniente no moverla. ¿Por qué no despiertas a Madame Pomffrey?

La sutil amenaza en la voz de Snape fue perceptible hasta para la india, que respiró de alivio al ver los pasos del otro alejarse lentamente por el pasillo. Pero su corazón volvió a bombear asustado cuando el director se acercó a ella, una vez solos.

— ¿Patil, puede oírme? —Parvati gimió al no poder responder de ningún otro modo—. Levántese.

Intentó hacerlo, pero el dolor había agarrotado sus músculos y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer los pocos milímetros que había conseguido incorporarse, con un sonoro quejido. Snape se acercó entonces hacia ella y Parvati temió que él también fuera a torturarla por no acatar sus órdenes. Se encogió como pudo y esperó que fuera breve, que perdiera el conocimiento antes de ser realmente consciente del castigo.

Pero la curiosidad pudo con ella al no escuchar ninguna maldición, ni sentir dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, tanto por el hecho de que los párpados le pesaban horrores, como por el hecho de que temía encontrarse con la varita del director apuntando hacia ella.

Snape se encontraba agachado a su lado, sí. Snape estaba apuntándola con la varita, sí. Snape pronunciaba un montón de palabras ininteligibles, sí. Pero lo que Snape hacía parecía más un hechizo de curación que un maleficio de alguna clase. Y las sospechas de Parvati fueron corroboradas cuando todo su cuerpo empezó a picar y a quemar.

Era como cuando era una niña y se caía de la escoba. Siempre acababa con alguna herida en los codos y con las rodillas raspadas, y su madre se negaba a curarla mágicamente porque tenía que aprender a no comportarse de manera inapropiada para una jovencita de su edad. Siempre tenía costras, y éstas picaban un montón. Parvati intentaba no rascarse, pero era inevitable.

Ahora le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, sólo que los músculos de su cuerpo seguían engarrotados, el picor estaba por todo su cuerpo y era mucho más molesto que en el codo o en la rodilla. Gimió. Una mezcla de alivio, dolor y desesperación. Intentó rascarse allá donde el picor era más fuerte, pero eso sólo consiguió un pequeño grito por su parte. Tenía que recordar no moverse con mucha rapidez.

—Vamos, levántese. —apuró Snape a su lado.

Parvati obedeció todo lo rápida que pudo, que no era mucho, y se levantó. Apoyó primero las manos en el suelo para poder incorporarse mejor. Su cabeza daba vueltas y parecía a punto de caer inconsciente, pero Snape la agarró y la sostuvo con fuerza casi a pulso.

—Escúcheme Patil. —Parvati intentó enfocar la vista en el profesor—. Vaya a su Sala Común de inmediato, corra todo lo que pueda y no vuelva a salir de su cuarto después del toque de queda. ¿Me ha entendido?

—S-sí.

—Pues corra. —respondió Snape tosco—. Y tómese esto, la ayudará a recuperarse.

Parvati vio lo que le ofrecía, una tableta de chocolate. La cogió sin preguntar y corrió hacia la seguridad de su Sala Común. Lo mejor era no preguntar por la extraña actitud del director. Ni pensar qué podría estar pasándole a Neville en esos momentos.

* * *

**_¡Finite!_**

Hasta aquí llegamos :)

Empieza a verse la acción, ¿no? Lo cierto es que a partir de este capítulo empieza lo verdaderamente bueno: surge el amor (delicioso sentimiento embaucador de hormonas); se restaura el Orden y el Poder en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts (que bonito que los directores y delegados deseen asegurar la pureza de la sangre y el buen comportamiento); comienza la revolución con el nuevo ED (sangre, sudor y lágrimas); la delicia de compartir las viejas y las nuevas amistades... Y, bueno, todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo xD

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Algo oscuro en alguien bueno

Hola, holitas n_n

Lamento la tardanza, estuve con gripe en la cama y me fue imposible escribir nada :S

Pero aquí vengo con cap nuevo. Espero que lo disfrutéis :3

**_¡Let it go!_**

* * *

Hacía ya dos horas que el reloj había dado la medianoche. Habían pasado, exactamente, cuatro horas desde el altercado con Amycus Carrow y el extraño comportamiento de Snape. Siete, si contaba cuando había terminado la clase de Estudios Muggles… y el comienzo de la tortura de Neville.

Pero Parvati no podía pensar en Neville ahora. No, lo único que Parvati había podido hacer desde su regreso fue sentarse en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común. Y rascarse. Todo su cuerpo picaba horrores. No importaba cuánto se rascara ni con qué, había probado con las uñas, con un libro que encontró en el sofá, incluso con su propia varita. Pero no había forma de conseguir que la maldita quemazón acabara.

Al menos, no fue posible hasta que, recordando la tableta de chocolate, fue comiendo pequeños trozos del dulce con lentitud. El picor cesó. La quemazón fue apagándose hasta que Parvati ya no sintió nada.

Pero fue entonces cuando llegaron las lágrimas. Sabía que estaba en estado de shock, su hermana se lo había explicado el día que murió su gato Shandokan. Merlín, amaba a ese gato. El pobre misino había muerto cuando ella sólo contaba con cinco años. Las siguientes semanas, Parvati había llorado durante horas hasta que sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas o perdía el conocimiento, lo que sucediera antes. Se negó a probar bocado, su madre intentaba obligarla a comer y su padre hacía bromas y juegos para alegrarla. Pero Parvati siguió llorando, siguió sin sonreír y ya no comía.

Hasta que Padma había ido un día a su habitación. Tenían exactamente la misma edad, exactamente los mismos rasgos. Eran idénticas por fuera. Y completamente distintas en el interior. Mientras Parvati se había sumido en la miseria, Padma había seguido adelante. Ella sabía que su hermana también amaba a Shandokan, pero jamás la vio derramar ninguna lágrima por él. Y ese día se lo echó en cara.

—El pasado y la muerte son dos cosas sobre las que yo no puedo hacer nada. —había dicho Padma—. Shandokan murió hace una semana. Deja de lamentarte por algo que no tiene remedio.

Su hermana se había acercado a ella, la había mirado directamente a los ojos y le había dicho que su gato había muerto. Que su gato había muerto y que no podía seguir con el espectáculo. Sólo eso fue suficiente para que Parvati dejara de llorar y lamentarse.

Oh, sí. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su madre la había castigado después de eso. En ese momento se había sentido orgullosa de quedarse con una mata de cabello negro en la mano, incluso se había ofendido por ser ella la castigada y no su hermana. Pero cuando Padma le había dicho horas después que quería despertarla de su estado de shock, Parvati se sintió fatal.

Casi tan mal como se sentía ahora al recordar una y otra y otra vez la presencia de Amycus Carrow. Su fétido aliento, su rostro deforme y su maligna sonrisa. Tenía espasmos que ya no se debían al dolor de su cuerpo, sino al que sentía su mente por estar en ese autodestructivo bucle donde no dejaba de recordar su tortura.

Había sido horrible, y aunque la realidad es que había terminado, en su cabeza todavía se sucedían las palabras una detrás de otra. Y los gritos. Recordó cómo había gritado la primera vez, un sonido agudo, demasiado alto para ser bueno. Y luego su voz había sonado ronca, como si tuviera un erizo en la garganta y no pudiera hablar normal.

Rememoró la voz grave de Snape, instándola a irse de allí cuanto antes. Por un momento, Parvati se preguntó qué diría el director cuando madame Pomffrey y Carrow hubieran aparecido.

— ¿Qué haces levantada todavía?

Cada persona es un mundo. Esta es una verdad universal que todos sabemos. Cada persona piensa y siente de una manera, tiene gustos únicos y se comporta de una determinada forma. Y eso incluye a los reflejos.

El acto reflejo es algo inconsciente, es un patrón, una acción de la que generalmente no somos conscientes. Viene en nuestro ADN, y por eso uno diría que todos los seres humanos reaccionan de igual manera frente a una misma situación, ¿no?

Pues no. Pongamos, por ejemplo, asustar. Unas personas gritarían al ser asustadas, otras correrían, otras, simplemente, se paralizarían en su sitio, orando por que el peligro pasase de largo si no movían un solo músculo.

Parvati, digamos que ella fue creativa. Chilló, gritó con su ronca voz, dolida por los anteriores gritos, sus brazos se agitaron en movimientos espasmódicos —como queriendo alejar ese rostro moreno que estaba frente a ella—, y su cuerpo, impulsado por la corriente de adrenalina que volvía a recorrer su torrente sanguíneo, se elevó unos centímetros de la superficie del sofá, haciéndola dar un brinco que en otra situación le habría resultado cómico.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —se llevó una mano al corazón, intentando tranquilizar su pulso, y la otra a su dolorido cuello—. ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! —su garganta dolió al intentar gritar. Le habría gustado que su voz no se quebrara al final de la frase.

—Lo siento, me sorprendió verte aquí. —Neville parecía preocupado—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu voz?

Parvati notó su rostro enrojecerse lentamente, Neville estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

—Na… —tosió en un intento por recuperar algo de potencia, no lo consiguió—. Nada grave. ¿Cómo fue con Alecto? —preguntó para desviar el tema, no quería hablar de Amycus Carrow.

—Bueno, nada del otro mundo.

El chico intento sonreír, pero era obvio que le dolía. Y fue entonces cuando Parvati salió de la bruma en la que había estado sumergida y se dio cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo se veía más oscuro que antes, sin contar el feo corte que tenía en la mejilla. Y a saber qué más heridas ocultaría el uniforme del colegio.

—Merlín, Neville. ¿Qué te ha hecho? —él intentó hablar, pero no se lo permitió—. Túmbate, ahora mismo vengo.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, ella ya había subido las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de dos en dos. Entró en su habitación compartida como un huracán, y los ronquidos de Lavender le recordaron la hora que era y que debía ser silenciosa. Con cuidado, andando de puntillas para no hacer ruido, Parvati se fue acercando hacia su baúl. Recordaba haber guardado uno de esos botiquines muggle, siempre lo llevaba por si acaso. Nunca había aprendido a lanzar hechizos curativos, y realmente se arrepintió en ese momento de no conocer ninguno, sería realmente útil.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, desechó la idea por el momento y corrió hacia la Sala Común con el pesado botiquín en brazos. Neville la esperaba justo donde lo había dejado, en el sofá en frente de la chimenea aún encendida. Se había tumbado y la luz del fuego bañaba su figura como alimentándose de él. A Parvati se le cortó la respiración por un momento, el león tenía un aura extraña que no supo identificar y algo bailaba entre sus dedos como lo haría una vieja amante, con armonía y delicadeza.

Su garganta punzó, pero no por el dolor, y su pechó ardió con furia. _Celos_, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Pronto la acalló y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el chico en el sofá fingiendo no haber visto nada. No tenía por qué sentir celos de lo que fuera que sostenía. No tenía por qué celar a Neville tampoco.

Casi dejó caer el botequín de entre sus manos cuando vio lo que Neville acariciaba con tanto mimo. Esencia de díctamo.

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Parvati con un hilo de voz.

Neville se incorporó sobre sí mismo, sentándose en el sofá. Siguió acariciando la poción ensimismado por unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia ella con esa mirada triste que le rompía el corazón.

—Esencia de díctamo. —se limitó a decir.

— ¿Cómo la conseguiste? —preguntó ella sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé, estaba en el bolsillo de mi túnica. —Neville se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que alguien la puso allí.

Parvati no entendía cómo podía estar tan triste por ello, tener esencia de díctamo era realmente bueno. Con ella podrían curar todas sus heridas. ¿Es que no lo entendía?

—Neville, —tuvo que toser para seguir hablando—. Podemos usarla para curarte.

—No. —su voz era pura determinación, la guardó en el bolsillo de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo, Parvati. ¿Qué crees que pasará si llegó mañana a clase sin una sola cicatriz?

La sangre abandonó su cara en segundos. Ella sabía lo que pasaría. Lo torturarían, de nuevo. Colocarían todas esas feas marcas en su rostro de nuevo. Y probablemente, también alguna más. Lo marcarían como al ganado y lo castigarían por haberse curado.

—Déjame hacer algo al menos. —pidió.

—Sólo por ser tú. —bromeó con una de esas sonrisas que últimamente la dejaban sin aliento.

Neville volvió a tumbarse, esta vez recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Parvati, que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito? Desechó es idea, Neville no era así. Abrió el botiquín y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para desinfectar el corte. Bajo la atenta mirada del chico en su regazo. Realmente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. _Contrólate, _se recriminó, _no es como si Neville te gustara o algo._

Así que, intentando calmar sus nervios, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

—Esto puede que te duela. —dijo en un susurro.

Realmente le parecía incorrecto hablar en voz más alta, y sus cuerdas vocales se lo agradecían. Neville se limitó a asentir con la mirada. Merlín, esos ojos almendrados estaban haciendo auténticos estragos en su sistema nervioso, no podía dejar de temblar. _Contrólate_, volvió a recriminarse.

Neville no se quejó cuando el algodón empapado en alcohol rozó su mejilla herida, apenas hizo ningún gesto. Era como si toda su concentración estuviera en mirarla a ella, o en cómo se sonrojaba más y más. _Por favor, que piense que es el calor de la chimenea. Por favor, que piense que es el calor de la chimenea._ Repetía Parvati como un mantra, cada vez más roja. Hasta que no pudo más y el mayor caso de diarrea verbal ocurrió.

— ¿Sabes? Estás súper raro este año. Quiero decir, es como si hubieras cambiado papeles con Harry. Normalmente él se metía en líos constantemente. Ya sabes, rompiendo las reglas, recibiendo castigos y todo eso. Y ahora eres tú, sólo que a ti te torturan. Y no es como si simplemente nos descontaran puntos, es realmente escalofriante ver lo que te hacen, ¿sabes? Bueno, quiero decir, todos están muy preocupados por ti, no… no sólo yo. Quiero decir, es que es tan…

Por suerte Neville la paró, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había dicho. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera saber cuán en ridículo se había puesto.

—Este verano recibí una carta.

_Como todos,_ pensó Parvati, pero ya había puesto un candado en su boca y había tirado la llave lejos. Era mejor no hablar. Así que terminó con su trabajo y coloco cuidadosamente una tirita bien grande en su mejilla.

—Era de Dumbledore. —continuó Neville mirando el fuego y volviendo a incorporarse en su lado—. Hablaba sobre una profecía. Dijo, dijo que yo podría haber sido Harry, ¿sabes?

_Vaale, eso era raro. Incluso entre los magos._

—Sé que es una locura, pero… —Neville suspiró—. La carta decía que había una profecía sobre aquel que podría haber acabado con… con quién tú sabes.

_No, definitivamente no sabía sobre ninguna profecía._

—Podríamos haber sido Harry o yo. Y él, quién tú sabes eligió a Harry. Pero… —parecía costarle decir lo siguiente, como si masticara las palabras—. Podrían ser mis padres los que estuvieran muertos. Quizás… quizás los de Harry estarían en San Mungo.

_Eso sí que era un shock._ Parvati no podía pensar en nada. No era capaz de pensar en nada. Simplemente, lo único que podía hacer era ver a Neville. Con la luz del fuego lamiendo su adolorido rostro, la melancolía y la tristeza bailando en sus ojos y su postura abatida. Era embriagador, Parvati no podía apartar la mirada.

—Así que, decidí que ya no sería el Neville cobarde nunca más. Voy a luchar. —sus ojos se posaron en los de Parvati—. Y voy a convocar al ED.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, los matarían a todos.

—Ya he hablado con Ginny y con Luna. No puede seguir el reinado de terror de los Carrow y Snape.

Snape. Parvati recordó lo que había pasado, un pensamiento fugaz bailó en su mente. Snape no era tan malo como parecía.

Pero lo que Neville proponía. Eso, eso era oscuro. Era malo. Conseguiría que mataran a todos. Y entonces la voz de Lavender se abrió paso por encima de todo. _Te enamorarás de alguien bueno que oculte algo oscuro._

¿Se enamoraría de Neville? ¿Estaba ya enamorada de él? ¿Por eso su corazón saltaba cada vez que lo veía? ¿Por eso su respiración moría en sus labios cuando él la miraba? ¿Lo amaba? ¿Realmente Neville era el chico del que se enamoraría? ¿Del que tal vez ya estaba enamorada? No creía. Bueno, era Neville. Prácticamente había crecido con él, sabía todo lo que le daba miedo, y la lista no era precisamente corta. Neville era como su hermano pequeño no… no un posible novio. ¿Verdad?

* * *

**_¡Finite!_**

Ay, Parvati lo pasó mal con Amycus (realmente es un tipo muy, muy malo). Y ahora que viene Neville y la asusta no sabe si está enamorada de él o no,pobrecita xD

Espero veros la próxima semana, ya sabéis que los reviews son el alma de la hitoria y alegran al escritor. Así que, cualquier idea, no dudéis ni un segundín en escribir dentro de ese bonito recuadro de ahí abajo :3


End file.
